2.1. Monoclonal Antibodies
Kohler and Milstein are generally credited with having devised the techniques that successfully resulted in the formation of the first monoclonal antibody-producing hybridomas [Kohler, G. and Milstein, C., Nature 256:495-497 (1975); Eur. J. Immunol. 6:511-519 (1976)]. By fusing antibody-forming cells (spleen lymphocytes) with myeloma cells (malignant cells of bone marrow primary tumors) they created a hybrid cell line, arising from a single fused cell hybrid (called a hybridoma or clone) which had inherited certain characteristics of both the lymphocytes and myeloma cell lines. Like the lymphocytes (taken from animals primed with sheep red blood cells as antigen), the hybridomas secreted a single type of immunoglobulin specific to the antigen; moreover, like the myeloma cells, the hybrid cells had the potential for indefinite cell division. The combination of these two features offered distinct advantages over conventional antisera. Whereas antisera derived from vaccinated animals are variable mixtures of polyclonal antibodies which never can be reproduced identically, monoclonal antibodies are highly specific immunoglobulins of a single type. The single type of immunoglobulin secreted by a hybridoma is specific to one and only one antigenic determinant, or epitope, on the antigen, a complex molecule having a multiplicity of antigenic determinants. For instance, if the antigen is a protein, an antigenic determinant may be one of the many peptide sequences [generally 6-7 amino acids in length (Atassi, M. Z., Molec. Cell. Biochem. 32:21-43 (1980))] within the entire protein molecule. Hence, monoclonal antibodies raised against a single antigen may be distinct from each other depending on the determinant that induced their formation; but for any given clone, all of the antibodies it produces are identical. Furthermore, the hybridoma cell line can be reproduced indefinitely, is easily propagated in vitro or in vivo, and yields monoclonal antibodies in extremely high concentration.